The present invention relates to methods of making fiber bundles suitable for use in absorbent structures and disposable absorbent articles. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of making fiber bundles that exhibit an improved efficacy in the handling of complex fluids.
The use of fiber bundles in disposable absorbent articles is known. Such fiber bundles are generally employed on a somewhat limited basis in disposable personal care absorbent articles such as feminine hygiene products, diapers, training pants, incontinence products and the like. However, a more widespread use of such fiber bundles in absorbent structures and disposable absorbent articles has been somewhat confined by the limited efficacy of the fiber bundles in the handling of complex fluids. Thus, it would be desirable to improve the efficacy of the fiber bundles in the handling of complex fluids, potentially resulting in the broadened use of such fiber bundles in absorbent structures and disposable absorbent articles.
The present inventors have recognized the difficulties and problems inherent in the prior art and in response thereto conducted intensive research into a method of preparing fiber bundles that exhibit an improved efficacy in the handling of complex fluids. While conducting such research, the inventors surprisingly found that by incorporating a debonding agent the fiber bundles of the present invention exhibited an improved efficacy in the handling of complex fluids. The inventors also found that by increasing the energy input into a disperser, fiber bundles of desired particles sizes were prepared.
In one embodiment, an aqueous suspension of fibers is formed having an inlet consistency of at least about 20 weight percent. The aqueous suspension is then passed through a disperser with an energy input of at least about 90 kW-h/T of dry fiber to form fiber bundles that are extruded from the disperser.
In another embodiment, an aqueous suspension of fibers is formed having an inlet consistency of at least about 20 weight percent. A debonding agent is added to the aqueous suspension. Subsequent to adding the debonding agent, the aqueous suspension is passed through a disperser with an energy input of at least about 90 kW-h/T of dry fiber to form fibrous structures that are extruded from the disperser.
In yet another embodiment, an aqueous suspension of fibers is formed having an inlet consistency of at least about 20 weight percent. The aqueous suspension is passed through a disperser with an energy input of at least about 90 kW-h/T of dry fiber to form fiber bundles that are extruded from the disperser. A debonding agent is added to the extruded fiber bundles to form fibrous structures.
In still another embodiment, an aqueous suspension of fibers is formed having an inlet consistency of at least about 20 weight percent. The aqueous suspension is passed through a disperser with an energy input of at least about 90 kW-h/T of dry fiber. A debonding agent is added to the aqueous suspension as it passes through the disperser to form fibrous structures that are extruded from the disperser.
In a further embodiment, an aqueous suspension of fibers is formed having an inlet consistency of at least about 20 weight percent. The aqueous suspension is then passed through a disperser with an energy input of at least about 90 kW-h/T of dry fiber to form fiber bundles that are extruded from the disperser. The extruded fiber bundles are then dried. Subsequent to drying, a debonding agent is added to the extruded fibers to form fibrous structures.